


Byleth's Birthday

by tiredbabae



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredbabae/pseuds/tiredbabae
Summary: It's Byleth's birthday and Claude finds himself very...stressed out. The Golden Deers finds it very amusing and decide to help the poor guy out.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 14





	Byleth's Birthday

''Okay, so what are we going to do?'' A very nervous Claude asked.

It was a bright and sunny morning in Fodlan. As Byleth rested in her room (as she had the day off), her lovely students sat in their classroom, tired as heck, as Claude paced back and forth, nervously trying to decide what to do for Byleth's birthday.

''Claude,'' Hilda sighed, rolling her eyes. ''Shouldn't _you_ decide what to do? You're the house leader after all.''

''I must agree, Claude.'' Lorenz huffed. ''As the leader of the Golden Deer, the responsibility falls upon you. Not us.''

Claude frowned. ''Well, as _members_ of the Golden Deer house, you have to help me! Your house leader requests it!'' He stomped his foot in annoyance. 

In the corner of the room, Lysithea laughed to herself. ''He's acting like a child.''

Ignatz gave a small chuckle. ''Still, it's nice seeing Claude act like that. He's usually so calm and collected. But whenever the professor comes up....''

''He turns into a blubbering mess.'' Leonie finished, rolling her eyes. ''Romance is so confusing.''

Marianne gave a small smile and looked at the nervous house leader as he argued with Hilda and Lorenz. ''It's very sweet, though. I'm sure the professor will appreciate whatever Claude decides to give.'' 

''She better,'' Lysithea murmured. ''Its quite saddening seeing him act like this.''

''No, I think it's very amusing.'' Ignatz corrected, with a smile.

Back at the center of the room, Claude crossed his arms, annoyed at both Hilda and Lorenz. ''Come on! Can't you guys help me?''

Raphael, who was sitting in his seat, munching on some food, tilted his head to one side. ''Why are you panicking so much? It's only the professor's birthday. And besides, shouldn't _you_ know what she likes?''

Suddenly, the air felt heavy. Hilda nodded her head and looked at Claude, who was surprised by Raphael's answer. ''He's right.'' She said, crossing her arms. ''You're always with the professor. You're always asking her questions, demanding to be with her.'' Her lips curled into a smirk. ''You even have a crush on her!'' The entire Golden Deer house stared at their leader with widened eyes.

Claude fake coughed and turned away from them, slightly embarrassed. ''Well, I should've known.'' Lorenz laughed. ''You were obvious even from the start!''

''When did that little crush start? Huh, Claude?'' Lysithea teased. ''You always did want to be around the professor, ever since she chose our house. So, what's your explanation for that?'' The other Golden Deers leaned forward, curious about Claude's answer. 

Claude groaned and slapped his forehead. ''I'd rather not talk about it. Okay?''

''And here we thought that you were good with the ladies.'' Leonie said, laughing as she walked over to him and patting his shoulder. ''I guess we have no choice but to help you!''

Hilda nodded and stood up. ''You're really clueless when it comes to women. But I guess we can give you some pointers!'' The Golden Deers nodded their heads as Claude annoyingly rubbed his temple.

_Pointers?_ He thought to himself. _What kind of pointers?_ He looked back at the Golden Deers, who had big smiles on their faces.

He sighed.

* * *

''O-oh, for me?'' Byleth asked, as Claude nervously handed her a fancy looking box. At around lunch time, the Golden Deer house rushed over to Byleth's room. She was just getting ready for a nice relaxing nap until a very loud knock woke her up. Groaning, she opened the door and was surprised to see her students there with big smiles on their faces. 

''That's right, professor!'' Hilda said, a big smile on her face. '' _Claude_ picked it out himself!'' She smirked at Claude, who turned away from her, slightly embarrassed. 

''Really?'' Byleth asked, unable to hide her own smile. She removed the top and gasped. Inside the box was a golden charm bracelet, along with a little note from Claude himself. She lifted the bracelet up and examined it. ''It's so beautiful!''

''Is it?'' Lysithea asked. ''Claude has good taste, huh?''

Byleth placed it on her lap and smiled. ''Thank you, everyone. I love it.'' 

''We're glad that you like it,'' Ignatz said with a smile. ''Enjoy your day, okay?''

As the Golden Deers left one by one, Claude remained, nervously twiddling his thumbs. He coughed nervously and looked at Byleth, a faint red on his cheek. ''T-teach....?'' He asked.

Byleth looked up at him. ''Yes?''

''Do you...ah....like it? R-really?'' Byleth was surprised to see Claude so nervous. She tilted her head to one side, curious as to why he was acting like that.

''I do.'' She answered, a smile on her face. _Ah, I think I know why._ She threw her blanket to one side and got up from her bed and walked towards him. Claude looked at her, both confused (and embarrassed) as to what she was doing. Once she stood in front of him, she looked into his eyes and smiled again. ''Claude, thank you.'' And kissed his cheek.

Claude froze when she kissed him. But once she withdrew, Claude's whole face was red. He stumbled backwards, almost knocking into her dresser. ''A-ah! Teach, I have to get going!'' And quickly ran out of her room. 

Byleth stood in her room with a satisfied smirk. Going back to her bed, she reached for the box and took out the note Claude had written:

_Heya Teach! We all want to wish you a happy birthday. We really appreciate you and everything that you do for the Golden Deer. Enjoy your day, Teach. Just remember that the Golden Deer will always be here for you. We love you._

She smiled to herself. ''The feeling is mutual.'' She whispered, as she watched him disappear into the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Please pray for our boy, Claude. haha! :)


End file.
